The Girl With The Sight
by Kisa19
Summary: Kisa is your average girl, well, except for the fact she has a few mental disorders, and she's obsessed with Doctor Who. What's the worst that could happen? Apparently a lot when your dreams become reality. AU!
1. Chapter 1

_I sighed and kicked at the pavement, watching the drops slowly filling up the cracks. _

"_Hello there!" someone said._

_I looked up and caught my breath. Smiling down at me was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. Even though it was dark, his eyes shone like he was in the sunlight, and his smile seemed to light up the dim place._

"_Y-Yes?" I asked in return._

"_Have you noticed anything weird going on around here?" he asked. _

"_Weird?" I replied, not understanding._

_He offered me his hand and I took it, rising quickly._

"_Yes, any disappearances, strange people, noises?" he asked._

"_Just who are you?" I asked._

_It's not everyday a random stranger comes up asking all these questions. For the most part our building was quiet and nice. Well, until the past couple of days._

"_I'm an inspector, I was called to check out the safety and well-being of the tenants," he said, flashing a blank piece of paper._

"_It's blank," I replied, wondering just how sane this attractive man was._

_He looked at it in surprise but smiled down at me, putting it back in his pocket._

"_Ah, well, truthfully, they call me the doctor, but that's besides the point now isn't it?"_

_He clapped his hands, making me jump, and I stared at him._

"_So, strange happenings?"_

"_Yes, actually, my boyfriend has been missing for two days," I replied, "That's actually who I was waiting for, we were supposed to meet tonight, but also the landlord went missing a couple hours ago."_

_I looked down at my feet and shuffled them._

"_Well then, I'm sorry to hear that, I will see if I can find them," he said._

_With another clap of his hands he started off._

"_Wait, please!" I called, hurrying after him._

_He stopped and turned._

"_There's also been weird noises," I said hesitantly._

_His smile grew wider._

"_Where?"_

"_The neighbors place, I hear the little boy asking for help with monsters and then little girls singing," I said._

"_That's not too strange," he replied._

"_If you heard these girls, you would understand," I replied._

"_Where?" he asked._

_I took his hand and pulled him along, ignoring the sudden beeping noise. _

I shot up and stared at the wall in front of me. My hair fell around my face and blocked my view momentarily, causing me to huff in annoyance. I pushed the auburn strands behind my shoulders and climbed out of bed, slipping my slippers on.

"Kisa, you up?" my mother called.

"Yes mom!" I replied.

I rolled my eyes as she walked away from my door and grabbed my uniform, heading for the shower. It was still steamy in the bathroom, signaling my brother Josh had just showered.

"Great, going to be a short, cold shower," I mumbled to myself.

I wiped the mirror clean and stared at my bleary-eyed reflection. My usually bright hazel eyes were dark and rimmed in black from restless sleep.

"Stupid doctor," I grumbled.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, a gasp escaping my mouth. Of course, it was room temperature at best. I quickly scrubbed my hair and body, trying to escape the freezing water as soon as possible. I shut the water off and turned. To my surprise I saw a black shadow. I quickly shut my eyes and rubbed them.

"Forgot my meds," I whispered, "That's it, it's not real."

I blindly climbed past the shadow in the corner, just to bust my knee on the edge of the tub.

"Shit!" I cried.

I opened my eyes to catch myself on the sink, barely seconds from smacking my head on the granite. I mumbled more curse words to myself and checked my knee out. It was already turning dark but it was fine otherwise. I hopped to my clothes and dressed in a hurry, realizing I had work in only forty mintues with a half hour drive there. I hastily ran to my room and took my medicine, flying down the stairs. I stopped for a piece of toast, then rushed out the door without a goodbye. My mom was used to my silent exits. It used to bother her but she'd grown accustomed to it. I sped down the highway, munching on my toast, and easily lost myself in thought.

'Why do I keep dreaming about Doctor Who?' I questioned myself.

For the past month that I'd started watching Doctor Who, every episode would become a dream where I would be transported into the episode and it would enact as if I had been there the entire time, even changing scenes. I could write fanfictions off my dreams, they seemed so real.

I stopped at a light and looked to my left, surprised to see a blue police call box, just like the Tardis. I stared, trying to figure out if it was just a fan made replica, but a honk interrupted my thinking, signaling the light was green. I waved an apology and started forward.

'Who would create a Tardis and just leave it on the street?' I wondered.

I sighed as I saw the building approaching. I pulled into the parking lot and quickly made my way inside.

"You're late Akemi," Travis said.

I nodded and apologized, taking my coat to the back room.

"Better not happen again, this is the third time in a month," he said.

"It won't happen again, scouts honor," I said, showing my fingers.

He gave me a small smile and sighed.

"You know I don't want to lose you Kisa, but even friendships can't cover your late record," he said.

"I know, so, where do you need me today?" I asked.

"Children's area, your turn to do story time," he said.

He pointed and I nodded. I made my way over as I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw someone in a tweed jacket, with hair styled in a weird way. I narrowed my eyes and slapped my forehead.

"Too much Doctor Who," I groaned.

I continued to the room and saw Alece standing.

"Your turn," she said.

I took a couple of short story books and sat on the chair.

"Hello Kisa," the five children said simultaneously.

"Hello guys, how are you today?"

Choruses of good and okay rang out. I smiled and opened the book, starting to read.

I made it through four books when parents started to file in. I smiled at each person and shook their hands. I knew these people very well. It was almost every other day that I saw them when they picked up their kids. It didn't take long for them to leave and I headed back up to Travis.

"Done, what now?" I asked, "Should I shelve some books?"

He pointed to the cart and nodded.

"Fiction section needs stocking," he said.

I hurried and took the cart to the fiction area and began shelving. As I was putting up a book, I felt like someone was staring. I hesitated and turned, looking around the aisle, but saw no one. I breathed nervously and kept on shelving, until I heard a scuttle of feet.

"Travis? Is that you?" I called.

No response.

'Must be my imagination,' I thought, 'Again.'

I sighed and finished up the shelves, returning to the front for more work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the favorites and follows guys! I hope you enjoy where I go with this story. =]_

* * *

_I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. I didn't know why I wanted to open the door so bad, but ti drew me in like the smell of fresh bread in a bakery. I clutched the cold knob and turned it, just to be met with a terrible sight. I gasped and stepped back. _

"_No," I whispered._

"_Kisa! Help me!" he yelled._

_Yelling for me, in the middle of the floor, was the Doctor, bleeding from a large wound in his stomach. He was covered in bugs and snakes, trying to enter the wound. I took a shaky breath and stepped closer._

"_Doctor?" I asked._

"_Please, they're eating me," he called._

_Tears swamped my eyes and I rushed in, just to be grabbed by the back of my coat._

"_No Kisa!" someone yelled._

_I fell back on my butt and the door was shut. I stared at the door dumbly until a hand waved in front of my face. _

"_She okay?" a female asked._

_I looked up and saw Rita looking nervous. _

"_I'm fine, but where's the doctor?" I asked._

"_Here," I heard._

_I turned and saw him talking to Amy, who was staring at me. _

"_Did anyone see the room?" I asked in panic._

_I didn't want anyone knowing my fear, or asking why it was a fear of mine. No one knew how much I cared for the doctor, not even him. _

"_No why?" Amy asked._

"_Just wondering," I replied._

_She said nothing and returned to the group, who was now discussing something. I got up and hurried over to them._

"_I think it's best we stay in the lounge for now," the doctor said._

_Everyone started down except the doctor, who turned and looked at me._

"_Kisa, why was I on the floor being eaten alive in that room?" he asked._

"_I'm afraid of bugs and snakes," I replied weakly._

_He stared at me and moved a step closer._

"_Kisa, tell me the truth," he nearly begged._

_His hand reached up and he cupped my cheek._

"_Doctor," I murmured, a little confused. _

_He leaned closer._

I sat up and groaned. Another night, another dream.

"Finally you're awake, I've been waiting ages," my brother said, throwing a letter at me.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled.

He hurried out and slammed the door behind him, making my picture frames shake on the walls. I stared at the picture of me and my best friend Tanya before returning my gaze to the letter in my lap. My name was written in neat handwriting across the front. I opened the unsealed envelope and found a plain white card inside with the words,

"Your wait is over, I'm coming for you."

I furrowed my brows in confusion and wondered just what this meant, who wrote it.

"Who's coming for me?" I wondered aloud.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a weird noise coming from inside my closet, and then voices. Instantly my door was flung open and out spilled three people; Rory, Amy, and the Doctor. My mouth fell open and I stared at them.

"It's not polite to stare," the doctor said.

"Whoa, this is the most vivid hallucination I've ever had," I murmured.

I stood up and walked over, reaching out.

"Kisa, are you alright?" the doctor asked.

"Actually, I'm rather not alright, I'm hallucinating that the cast of my favorite show is in my room," I said, putting a hand to my forehead.

No fever, so it must just be my schizophrenia acting up. I hadn't taken my medicine yet so that explained that.

"Well hallucinations, if you don't mind, I need to change, so back in the Tardis," I said, shooing them with my hands.

"Has she gone mental?" Rory asked.

"Yes, yes I have," I replied.

I started taking my clothes out and stopped once I realized they were staring.

"I know you have some issues but you've never acted like this, what happened?" Amy asked.

"What happened? The people from a TV show are standing in my bedroom acting like they know me," I said.

"We do know you," the doctor said.

"Sure sure, and just how is that? Wait, why am I talking to figments of my imagination?" I wondered.

Suddenly I was grabbed roughly and shook by the doctor.

"Come on Kisa, it's only been a few days," he said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I've forgotten nothing," I replied, yanking away.

I saw hurt in his eyes and instantly felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is a little strange," I said, "See, in this dimension, you all are characters on a TV show, look exactly alike and everything."

"Yeah, we know, you've told us this before," Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"When?" I asked.

"When we met a year ago," Rory replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

"It's not possible."

"Have you been having any memory loss of anything else lately?" the doctor asked.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at my head. I slapped it away.

"Hey now, that's dangerous!" I said.

"Sorry, but I had to check and see if you were real," he said.

"And?" I asked.

"You are, of course," he said.

I sighed and crossed my arms, wondering just what the hell was going on. Then I remembered...

"My dreams!" I shouted, earning confused looks.

I grinned and jumped up.

"My dreams, they're real, aren't they?" I asked.

"Dreams?" Amy asked.

"I've been dreaming that I've met you guys, been traveling for a while with you, but I always thought they were just dreams," I said.

"Repressed memories," the doctor said, "When we didn't come back for a while, it must have traumatized you and you hid the memories as dreams."

He said it as if he should have realized it immediately. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds right," I replied.

Then I frowned.

"Why'd you leave me?" I asked.

The doctor hesitated and turned.

"Come on Kisa, let's go!" he shouted.

I looked at my night clothes and sighed.

"Let me change first at least," I said.

They hurried into the Tardis and I pulled on my clothes for the day, wondering just where this was heading.


	3. Chapter 3

_The story might go a little fast but I hope it doesn't seem too rushed.  
_

* * *

I watched in wonder as the doctor pulled on some levers, and pushed a few buttons.

"So where are we going next?" I asked.

I pulled my sweater tighter around me and watched him work.

"Somewhere warm sound good?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Good, because we're going to Texas!" he shouted.

I couldn't help but giggle at his antics and stepped forward. For some reason, I felt the need to be close to him.

"So why did you leave me?" I asked quietly.

"There are things that even a time-lord has trouble explaining," he said softly.

I shrugged.

"Try," I said.

His beautiful eyes met mine and I felt my breath become short.

"I can't, not now," he said, rushing off to mess with another part of the dash.

I sighed and stared at my boot clad feet. I never got a straight answer out of him and it was really annoying.

"Stop being lonely and come play a game with us," Amy called.

I looked over and saw them sitting down, playing some board game. I hurried over and sat down with a grin.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Monopoly, there's nothing else here to play," Rory said.

"That we've found at least," Amy added.

I took my money and placed my token down on the start, wondering if the doctor would come play.

"Doctor, why don't you come?" Amy asked.

"Busy, maybe later," he said.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"Somewhere simple, good old Texas," the doctor called back.

Finally the Tardis came to a stop. We rose and headed to the door.

"Never been to Texas," I said.

"It's beautiful," the doctor replied.

He threw the door open and stepped outside. As we followed, heat enveloped me and I gave a content sigh.

"Every. Freaking. Time"! I shouted.

"Hold on Kisa!" Rory yelled.

He stopped battling the fleshy creature and hurried to my side, pulling on the extremely long earwig trying to crawl into my ear.

"Behind you!" I cried.

He turned just in time to block an attack from the enemy and stole the sword it wielded, thrusting it into its gut. The creature fell and continued to bleed out. I momentarily forgot about the thing trying to crawl into my ear until it flicked against my ear.

"Rory, help!" I yelled.

He turned back and used the sword to sever the earwig in half. It went limo in my hands and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Why is it everywhere we go, we get involved in trouble?" I grumbled.

"Because we're unlucky like that," Rory said.

I took his open hand and stood up with a huff.

"True, so, where are Amy and the doctor?" I asked.

We looked around and silence filled the area.

"I don't know,but this place is pretty creepy," he said.

I nodded in agreement and scooted closer to him. He gave me a weak smile and nodded his head to the door.

"Looks like we only have one way out," he noted.

"True," I replied.

We headed to the door and stared at it for a few minutes before it miraculously opened. I screamed and jumped back, pulling Rory back with me. To my surprise, Amy's face appeared around the door.

"Here you are," she said, "Are you ready to go?"

I gave her a confused look.

"Aren't you at all creeped out?" I asked incredulously.

"Nothing to be creeped out about, just the usual," she replied with a shrug.

I shook my head but followed Rory out. We found the doctor waiting by the Tardis, swinging a key.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Not sure, but the Glorian was guarding it with his life, literally," he said.

I took a closer look and was surprise to recognize the symbol.

"I don't know where, but I've seen that before," I said.

I grabbed the key but dropped it as a shock of electricity jolted through my body. The doctor stared at me as he reached down for it.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

I shrugged.

"It shocked me," I answered.

"Obviously, but why?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

He stepped forward and stared directly into my eyes.

"We'll have to investigate this key," he said, never looking away.

I felt a little unnerved and looked away, turning red. Suddenly he turned around and opened the door.

"Let's go, shall we?" he said, with a small smile.

I stepped out of the shower and sighed. Instantly I checked my reflection out in the mirror. My auburn hair fell in waves around my face and my eyes finally looked rested. All in all, I looked one hundred times better than a week ago. I grabbed my tooth brush after pulling on my robe and began brushing my teeth. Almost immediately someone knocked at the door. I opened it, surprised when I saw the doctor.

"Yesh?" I asked, toothbrush between my teeth.

"When you're finished, we need to speak," he said.

I noticed his eyes travel down my body slightly and I blushed, pulling my robe tighter.

"Got it, see you in a bit," I said, slamming the door.

I shook my head and wondered just why he nearly checked me out.

'Was he checking me out? Or was I imagining things?' I thought, 'Probably imaging things, the doctor wouldn't- no couldn't think of me like that. He probably didn't think of anyone like that.'

I hurried my routine and rushed to my room, dressing in a t-shirt and shorts, and then headed down the hall. I stopped dead when I saw the hall filled with snakes. They hissed and slithered around, slowly making their way towards me. I couldn't help a scream, followed by a call for the doctor. I heard pounding footsteps then the doctor ran through all the snakes, straight towards me.

"Kisa! What's wrong?" he asked.

He took ahold of my shoulders when I didn't reply and shook me.

"S-Snakes, covering the floor, how didn't you get bit?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

His gaze grew intense as he let go.

"Are you taking your medicine Kisa?"

I shook my head, then slapped it, realizing the snakes were a hallucination.

"I forgot it at home," I replied.

"We'll stop by to grab it," he said.

I nodded and he sighed.

"Go ahead to bed, you need rest, we'll discuss things in the morning."

I nodded as he patted my shoulder, and turned around, making my way to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blueberryymuffin- Thanks so much!  
_

* * *

"So you found out what?" I asked, sipping on my coffee.

He turned from the dashboard with a small jump and smiled.

"The key is written on in Glorian," he said, tossing it in the air and catching it.

I watched him with intensity. Every little thing he did seemed to be interesting. I shook my head and focused on what he was saying.

"It says, "To The Girl"," he said.

He looked to at me and I shrugged.

"What's that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but seeing as you were shocked by it, it might be related to you," he said carefully.

I almost spit out my coffee and laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm not that special," I said.

"You might be more special than you realize," he said.

I felt a hidden meaning behind those words but wasn't sure as to what he meant. I came closer and looked at the key again. The words made no sense to me but knowing its meaning now made me nervous. I reached out but he jerked it away.

"Not yet, until we know more about it," he said.

I nodded and sipped on my coffee again. He started almost dancing around the dash and I let out a small giggle. He smiled down at me and reached out.

"Want to take a spin at it?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and I took his hand carefully. It was so warm in mine. I wanted to lace our fingers and never let go but that wasn't an option. I pushed the button he told me to and we jerked forward.

"She's not used to having someone else pilot her," he explained.

"Ah okay," I said.

I couldn't help but stare at him as he did a few small things. He was so handsome, and not just on the outside. All the time I'd known him, he'd never been stingy or selfish, he let his needs come last, and he helped everyone he could. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling unworthy. He was too good for me to even fathom being with him.

"Kisa, we're here," he said.

"Here?" I asked.

I gave him a confused look.

"Your house, remember? Your medicine," he filled me in.

"Ah, yes," I said.

I sat down my cup but for some reason it missed the edge and fell. I gasped as my head suddenly began hurting.

"Kisa?" he asked.

He rushed over and held my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"My head," I whispered.

I clutched at my temples as the pain intensified and everything went black.

I woke up with a groan. My head felt like I had taken a beating and my ear was hurting like crazy. As I sat up, my dream came back to me. I gasped and found the doctor staring at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was having head pains and then I passed out, but I had the weirdest dream!" I said.

I climbed out of bed, wincing at my head pain but ignoring it. I ran over and grabbed his face.

"You're alive, right? I'm not hallucinating?" I asked.

He gave me a worried look.

"What?" he asked.

"I dreamed that this astronaut suit person killed you!" I nearly yelled.

"Kisa, calm down," he said.

He took my hands and led me back to the bed.

"You need rest."

I yanked my hands from him and stopped dead.

"What do you know that we don't?" I asked.

I stood my ground as he gave me sad eyes.

"What makes you think I-"

"You're not the least bit surprised about my dream," I said.

"Of course not, it's a dream, now if it had really happened then we would have a problem," he said.

I tapped my foot and stared him down. He knew something! There was no doubting it.

"Fine, don't tell me, but don't blame me when you end up dead!" I shouted.

I huffed and went to the door, slamming it as I exited. I heard it open again but ignore it, marching down the hall. I didn't know where I was going but I had to go somewhere, somewhere away from him. Tears spilled over the rims of my eyes and I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"Kisa! Please stop!" the doctor called.

I hesitated but stopped, not turning.

"Look at me," he ordered.

"No, I can't."

Seeing him after mourning over his dead body was too much. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, feel him to make sure he was actually there, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I jumped as I heard his voice next to my ear. I opened my eyes to see him right in front of me, leaning into me.

'I'm gonna hate myself for this,' I thought.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly. He stood there, frozen it seemed.

"Doctor, you died, we were left to mourn over your body and we had to b-burn y-"

I cut off and started sobbing. I hid my face in his jacket and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered, "I won't ever leave you again."


	5. Chapter 5

_Theincredibleinkspitter- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!  
_

* * *

I sat down on my bed and stared at my walls. I'd been gone about a week but thanks to the doctor, my parents and work didn't even know, because we came back minutes after we left.

"Don't forget a change of clothes and all your medicine," Amy said.

I nodded and winced as my head pulsed. The damn headache hadn't left me since earlier that day and it was really getting irritating.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, just my head still," I replied.

She sat down beside me and looked at me.

"You gonna be okay? Do you need some medicine for it?"

I shook my head.

"I hate taking medicine unless it's a necessity," I said.

She nodded in understanding and rose from her seat.

"Well, I'll leave you to get packed, just join us when you're ready," she said.

She went back in the Tardis in my closet and shut the door. I sighed and grabbed a bag, packing some clothes and my medicine, along with my laptop and cellphone. I looked around my room once again and stood, heading to the Tardis, when someone knocked on my door. I quickly slammed the closet door shut, hiding the Tardis and my bag, then traveled to my door, opening it just to see Josh.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to someone, are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled at my younger brother and ruffled his hair.

"Just had a moment is all, forgot my meds today," I said.

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Just had to make sure, mom would kill me if you had a boy in your room or something," he said, turning.

I gave him a small smile and waved.

"Night," I said.

"Night," he replied.

I went back into my room and hurried into the closet and the Tardis.

"Rory, can I talk to you about something?" I asked hesitatntly.

He looked up from his book, then at Amy, who gave me a confused look. I sighed.

"Never mind," I said.

I looked back down at my laptop and was surprised when it was pushed closed. Rory put out his hand and I took it, heading down the hall.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I've been having problems keeping my hallucinations under control," I said, playing with my fingers.

"Do you need to go up on your medicine?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I just need someone to talk to about them because they're really scaring me," I said softly.

"Why me? Why not Amy?" he asked.

I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"You remind me of my brother in a way," I replied.

That made him smile back in return.

"So tell me about these hallucinations," he said.

"Well, every night, I see a man in my room," I said, "I know he's not real because I've thrown things right through him, but he just stands there, and sometimes whispers my name."

"That's creepy," he said.

I nodded.

"He gets closer to my bed every night," I said, "And gets louder, now he's no longer whispering but talking in a quiet voice."

"Maybe it's something your subconsciously worried about, getting closer until you remember what it is and fix it," he said.

I shrugged but it sounded like it fit the situation well.

"Very possibly," I said, "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied.

He patted my shoulder and headed back down the hallway.

"Kisa," I heard.

It was the same voice from at night. I shivered and hurried back to the main room. As I stepped in, my head pain got worse. I cringed and pushed on my temples.

"You really should take medicine for that," Amy said.

"Fine, give me the tylenol," I sighed.

She tossed me the pills and I quickly swallowed two of them, grimacing at the taste. I headed back to my computer and tossed it on my lap, opening it up and returning to the story I was writing.

"What are you doing anyway?" Amy asked.

I jumped and slammed my computer shut as he peeked over the top.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

I couldn't let anyone know that I was writing about the doctor. Sure, it was fake and fanfiction, but if anyone found out, especially if HE found out, my life would be ruined. He would probably hate me, or worse, pity me.

"What are you hiding?" Amy asked, sitting next to me.

She tried to pry the laptop from my hands but I held it tight to my chest.

"I'm writing, okay?" I snapped.

She backed away slightly and raised her hands.

"Fine, be stingy and don't share your thoughts," she said.

I stuck my tongue out and she let out a laugh.

"You're childish sometimes," she said.

"Okay you two, where should we go?"

"I need to go home," Amy said.

The doctor nodded and started directing us to her home.

"So it's just us?" I asked.

I stared at him over my cup of hot cocoa and smiled. He smiled back with a nod.

"Yup, so where to?" he asked.

I shrugged but a thought entered my head, a place I've wanted to go for years.

"Can we go to Japan?" I asked.

He gave me a funny look but nodded.

"I've never been there and since my mom was born there, I've always wanted to go," I explained.

"Ah, I see," he said.

I held onto my cocoa and took a sip. I was a mess inside. I was alone with the doctor, the love of my life, and he didn't even know how I felt. I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face, looking up just to see the doctor staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"You okay? You keep turning red like you're feverish," he said.

"Fine, just fine," I said, "Thank you for asking."

He nodded and returned to the dash, flipping a switch.

"So when will we be picking Amy and Rory back up?" I asked.

"A while," was all he said.

I frowned.

"You're not leaving them are you?" I asked.

He looked up at me and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm saving them," he said softly.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"That's sweet," I replied.

I pulled my sweater tighter of my shoulders as a cool draft cast itself upon me. I gave a quiver and looked around, trying to find thr source, but seeing nothing. I shrugged to myself. Not the first time I've been cold in here.

"We're here," he said.

I rose and headed towards the door, surprised when he followed so closely behind. His hand rested on my shoulder as I opened the door. To my surprise, we were on the outskirts of a big city. A city so busy we could hear the noises of it from this distance.

"Kisa, welcome to Japan," he said.

I saw his large smile and couldn't hold on back as well.

"Thank you doctor," I murmured.

His hand slid to my lower back as he started walking. I trembled slightly as walked along side him, barely containing myself.

"Come, let's tour."


	6. Chapter 6

'I must be dreaming, I must be!' I thought.

The heart from his hand radiated through my sweater and across my back. It's been almost half an hour now and he kept his hand in the same spot, as if guiding me, or wanting to keep me close.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I felt my stomach rumble and smiled.

"Actually, yes I am, we should visit that ramen stand we passed a block back," I said.

He made a funny face.

"Ramen?"

"It's a noddle dish, I promise it's delicious if made right," I said, "Plllleeeassee?"

His lips quirked up as he tried to suppress a smile.

"Fine," he said with a sigh and roll of the eyes.

"Yes!" I cheered.

I pumped my fist and grabbed his hand.

"Ramen! Ramen!" I squealed.

I could hear him laugh as I nearly pulled him along, practically running to the little shop on the corner. A bell dinged as we walked in and a waitress immediately came forward.

"Konnichiwa!"she said happily.

"Um, good evening," I replied nervously.

Her smile got bigger as she bowed.

"Welcome to The Shop," she said in perfect English.

"Ah, so you speak English?" I asked.

She nodded.

"A few of us do so as to help our customers," she said, "Come this way."

I suddenly felt nervous as I realized the doctor and I were still holding hands. I instinctively started to let go but to my surprise, he held on tighter, before letting go. I threw him a confused look but said nothing as I saw the red tinging his cheeks.

"Is this fine?" she asked, setting the chopsticks down.

"Perfect," the doctor said.

We sat down across from each other and I immediately looked at the board displaying the menu.

"Do you have shio ramen?" I asked.

"Of course, and for you?" she asked the doctor.

"I'll take the same," he replied.

She bowed and took off behind the curtain.

"What did I just order?"

"It's one of my favorites at the Asian place back home, it's basically salt ramen, the basic kind, with meat and fish," I explained.

He said nothing but looked uneasy.

"If you don't like it, I'll eat it," I joked.

I looked down at my hands and gasped.

"How are we going to pay?!" I asked.

"Always have a stash of money," he said, "All different kinds."

He gave a wink, making me blush, and I looked away.

I sighed happily and leaned back, surprised to come in contact with his arm. He moved it slightly but kept it around me.

"This is beautiful," I murmured.

"Yes," he replied, "It is."

I watched the sun setting on the other side of the lake and couldn't help but feel as if this was almost a date. I subconsciously scooted closer to him. He was so warm and I was cold.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Cold," I replied.

To my surprise, he pulled his arm tighter around me and brought me closer to him.

"Better?" he asked.

I looked at him with red cheeks and nodded.

"Thank you," I murmured.

He gave me a small smile but didn't look away.

"Kisa, there's something I need to tell you," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I le-"

All of a sudden there was a large crash and screaming coming from outside of the park. We jumped up and I sighed.

"Never a dull moment," I muttered, chasing after the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you caused the crash?" I asked.

The blonde woman named River turned and gave me a smile.

"Yeah, operator lost control of the ship," she said smugly, "Tends to happen when they die."

"And you killed them because?"

"They were planning an invasion," she replied.

"You have to be more careful River, that crash could have killed someone or caused a lot more problems," the doctor said.

He shut the door to the Tardis and sighed.

"Sorry sweetie," River said.

I cringed. She kept calling him sweetie! I'm not usually the jealous type, but this woman grated on my envious side like crazy. She came up to the dash and started messing with the instruments.

"Hey, only the doctor's supposed to touch that," I snapped.

She snorted.

"Someone's new here," she said under her breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't start River," the doctor said.

River gave me a smirk as she walked past the doctor, running her hand across his back.

"Where am I dropping you off?" the doctor asked.

I narrowed my eyes as she stood very close to him. With a sigh, I opened my laptop and started writing.

I heard whispering and looked up just to see them in a serious conversation. Then River looked upset.

"Here, leave me here," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and headed for the door. To my surprise, we appeared in front of what seemed to be a jail cell. She immediately headed into it and waved with a sad look as the Tardis door shut.

"What happened? One minute she was all fine, and the next she looked like someone hurt her pet," I said.

He gave me a serious look and said, "I told her something had changed, she was no longer needed around here."

I nodded, still confused but not wanting to pry.

"So we're you friends?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, in a way, it's complicated," he said.

I felt a sickness come over my stomach as I thought how they could have been together. Suddenly my ear started to pound. I covered it and winced.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I held up a finger and shook my head, trying to release some of the pressure. All I succeeded in doing was knocking myself out.

...

I woke up feeling disoriented. I realized I was in my room in in my bed. I shot up as I remembered my dream.

"Doctor, where are you?" I yelled, opening my closet.

I saw a note.

"Dear Kisa,

I'm sorry to leave you like this but something came up. I will be back, I promise.

The Doctor"

"Damn him!" I cursed.

I decided to shower since it was already six in the morning and hurried into the bathroom. To my surprise the shower hadn't been used yet, so I took my time in the warm water. By the time I finished the water was beginning to get cold. I dressed and brushed my teeth, with just enough time to grab a bagel. I passed my mother, tossing a 'good morning' her way, before rushing out the door. If I'm stuck here until the doctor comes back, better make the best of it.  
…

"Hey Kisa, want to get some coffee?" Tyler asked.

I jumped in surprise, making him laugh.

"You okay there jumpy?"

"Fine, just fine, what did you ask?" I asked with a smile.

"Want to get some coffee?" he repeated.

I hesitated but said yes.

"I don't see the harm in it, I get off in five," I said.

"Good, we can go to the coffee shop next door, that okay?" he asked.

I nodded and waved as he turned to walk off. Inside I almost squealed. My first date in two years! I hurried my work along and stopped when I spotted Tyler. He was really tall and bulky, the exact opposite of the doctor. I wilted a little at the thought of the doctor. What was I doing going on a date with someone I could never really be with? I sighed a little. Maybe this is my chance at a normal life. The doctor might not even ever come back. I clocked out and headed back to the lobby, where Tyler stood waiting.

"Ready?" he asked, offering his arm.

I reached in and wrapped my arm around his. We stepped out and I was surprised to see snow falling.

"That's right, it's almost Christmas isn't it?" I asked.

"Sure is," he said with a goofy grin, "Got anyone special to spend it with?"

I hesitated.

"I'm not sure really," I replied honestly.

I reached out and watched the fluffy snow fall on my hand. It was already turning to mush on the ground, all black and ruined, but the falling snow was still beautiful.

"You have such an amazing smile," he said.

I turned red and laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks," I said.

We turned into the coffee shop and waited in line. By the time we got to the front, I was starving. I ordered a muffin and a mocha latte, while he ordered black coffee. I stuck my tongue out playfully and cringed.

As we walked away, he asked, "What's with the face?"

"I don't see how you can drink black coffee is all," I replied.

We found a booth in the corner of the shop and sat down. I sipped my coffee and looked around.

"This is actually my first time coming here," I said.

"Well I'm pleased to be the first," he replied with a grin.

I nudged him and laughed.

"Stop it," I murmured.

He gave me a genuine smile and reached out, putting his hand over mine.

"You'll have to get used to it," he said.

I felt nervous so I looked out of the window, just to see a familiar face, looking very unhappy.

"Doctor?" I whispered, rising.

"Doctor?" Tyler asked.

I ran outside and saw him standing there. He turned towards me and my mouth fell open.

"I didn't know if you were coming back," I murmured.

"I left you a note," he said.

I shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time you left with a promise and broke it," I muttered.

I saw pain flash through his eyes and immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised," I said.

I heard the clang of a bell and someone stood behind me.

"Who's this Kisa?" Tyler asked.

I cleared my throat and stood back.

"Doctor, this is Tyler, Tyler this is the doctor," I said.

"What kind of name is the doctor?" Tyler asked snidely.

I elbowed him and he winced.

"Sorry, nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand.

The doctor gave it a funny look before shaking it back.

"So how do you know Kisa?" the doctor asked.

"We work together," Tyler replied with a smile, "What about you?"

"Just a friend from a while back," the doctor answered.

I fidgeted slightly and bit my lip. It was like a western showdown. They kept staring at each other with fake smiles and made general conversation until I broke it.

"Come on doctor, let's go," I said, grabbing his hand.

Tyler gave me a confused look.

"But we're on a date, can't it wait?" he asked.

"When it comes to the doctor, you can never wait," I said.

The doctor gave Tyler a smile that seemed almost smug and I waved as we walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

_lilymalady1231- Haha thank you! Your review made my day! I'm glad you like it so much!_

* * *

I was stuck somewhere between delirious and dreaming, or at least it seemed that way. The way he was staring at me wasn't something that I saw every day.

"You wanted to know why we left you, why I left you, correct?" he asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath as he stepped closer.

"I was frightened," he said.

I gave him a confused look and started to ask why but he put a hand up.

"I was- no, am frightened," he started, "Because for the first time I'm falling-"

He stopped and sighed.

"I think I'm falling in love," he said.

His hands were shaking as he reached out. My breath caught in my throat as he touched my face, cupping my cheeks.

"A-Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded and leaned forward, slowly inching his way closer and closer to my face.

"Doctor?" I asked.

"Just for a second, I have to see," he answered quietly.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as he got centimeters away. As I released my lip, he kissed me. Sparks flew from my mouth all over my body. I shivered and pushed closer, wrapping my arms around him. He held my face tightly until he pulled away.

"Kisa," was all he could manage.

I smiled and pulled him back, kissing him hard. I wanted him to know how much I felt the same way he did, and the best way to show it was through touch. He gently removed himself from me and gave me a half-smile.

"I left because I was scared of falling in love with you, but I came back because I'm selfish," he said, "I wanted to save you, to leave you with your life, but I couldn't be without you."

"I'm glad," I said, coming closer again, "Because if you weren't selfish, I wouldn't be happy."

He cocked his head and I grinned at his cuteness.

"While you were gone and I was having my memory dreams, I always felt empty when I woke up, like I was missing something," I explained, "And that something was you."

It felt so strange admitting my feelings for him after hiding them for so long, and yet so invigorating. To my surprise he kissed me again. I couldn't deny him as he pushed me back until I hit the bed. My legs buckled beneath me and I landed on the bed, with him falling over me. I let out a laugh and he smiled. It was so easy to be myself around him and that was nice.

"This isn't a delusion is it?" I asked.

"Does it feel like one?" he asked, kissing me again.

I groaned as his tongue slipped between my lips and into my mouth. He tasted like tea, which made me smile into the kiss. I ran my hands up his back until I found his hair, running my fingers into the silky softness. He seemed to shiver against me. I felt electricity running through my veins, coiling in a ball lower in my stomach and fluttering like mad. He pulled back and stared at me.

"You're beautiful," he said.

I turned red and looked away until he directed my gaze back at him.

"I mean it," he pushed, "You're incredible."

"Thank you," I replied, with my face still flaming red.

I wanted to badly to touch him all over, to take this to the next level, but I didn't think either of us were ready for that, not yet. I didn't want to scare him off.

"I lost you," he said.

I smiled and met his eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"Everything," I replied mystically.

He chuckled.

"Can't get a straight answer out of you can I?"

I shook my head.

"Hey, we got distracted from where we were," I said.

He smirked and leaned down.

"I suppose we did, where were we?"

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard. I couldn't get enough of him. He was like a drug. I ran my hands down his back and found the edges of his coat.

"You should take this off," I murmured.

To my surprise, he complied. He stood there in his suspenders, looking sexy as hell, and I grabbed one.

"Come back down here," I murmured.

He held up a finger and continued to undress to his bare chest. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as he came closer.

"What?" he asked.

I couldn't talk, but just stared. I reached out and my fingertips ran down his stomach.

"You're perfect," I muttered, suddenly feeling extremely inadequate.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he asked jokingly.

I gave a small smile and rose to meet him.

"I could just stare at you all day," I admitted.

He chuckled and his lean stomach clenched, showing off his muscles beneath. I reached out and hesitantly touched his pecs. He grabbed my hands and ran them down his chest to his pants.

"You can touch all you want Kisa," he said huskily.

I shivered at the tone of his voice and ran my finger along the edge of his waist band. Maybe we were ready for this. It was all up to him, where this went.


	9. Chapter 9

_lilymalady1231- You're the best reviewer ever! Just so you know. ^.^  
_

* * *

"Ah!" I cried.

He yanked back and gave me a worried look.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

I shook my head but it made the ear ache worse. I pointed to my ear and he sighed.

"We've got to get you checked out Kisa," he murmured.

He cradled my face in his hands as I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away. How could something ruin this moment? I'd dreamed for a year of this happening, and something comes along to destroy it.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Does it hurt that bad?" he asked as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"No, I'm crying because this is ruined, the perfect moment is gone."

He gave me a sad smile.

"More moments will come, I promise," he said.

I tried to stop my tears and eventually they ceased, as did the pain in my ear.

"We'll get you to a doctor right away," he said.

I stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"I'm too tired right now, after I sleep we can go," I said.

He nodded but a look of surprise came across his face as I pulled him on the bed.

"It might seem childish, but will you sit with me?" I asked.

I didn't want to see the shadow again, nor hear it's voice. He smiled and leaned against the headboard. I laid down and put my arm across him, my head in his lap.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied softly, "Anything for you."

My face turned red and I tried to focus on him as I drifted off to sleep.

…

It was so warm I was almost sweating. I sighed and kicked off the blanket, just to still feel heat against my back.

'Huh?' I wondered.

I gently rolled over and found a sleeping doctor cuddling up to me. My face heated up but I smiled. He looked so peaceful, not worried about anything. I reached up and touched his cheek, caressing it softly. He twitched and his eyes opened.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

"It's okay," he said.

He leaned back with a stretch and I couldn't help but ogle his body again. He was literal perfection to me. He must have caught me staring because he was smiling at me.

"Good morning," he finally said.

"It's definitely a good morning," I replied with a smile.

He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Ready to go see a doctor?" he asked.

I nodded and watched him stand up. I didn't want to leave the bed, or leave him, but my health could have been on the line so I got up. I hurried to the closet and picked out a cute T-shit and skirt, with leggings and boots. As he left the room with a quick kiss, I quickly changed and followed his lead. To my surprise, he was waiting outside of the door.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's get this over with," I sighed.

I really hated going to the doctors because there was hardly ever anything actually wrong with me, that they could diagnose anyway.

…

I took a deep breath and squeezed the doctor's hand as Dr. Tomas looked in my ear. It hurt like the devil but I managed to keep quiet.

"Well, you've got an infection and your ear is quite scratched up, I'd stop using q-tips or anything else you use," he said.

I wanted to tell him I didn't use them but decided it was beside the point.

"Okay, so what do I need to do for it?" I asked.

"Antibiotics for ten days and it should clear up, if you still have persistent pain, come back and we'll put you on some steroids," he said.

"Thanks Dr. Tomas," I said.

We shook hands and he left the room with a smile.

"So at least it's something you can get taken care of," the doctor said.

I nodded but something felt off.

"Something doesn't feel right, I feel that there's more to my ear than just an infection." I said softly.

He gave me a curious look and stood up with a clap.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is-"

He took the sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at my head. I stared at the instrument, waiting for something to happen, and then a look came over his face.

"Kisa, we need to get you back on the Tardis," he said.

I almost questioned him but he stopped me, and yanked me out of the door, and into the hallway.

"Bye everyone, have a great day," he said cheerily.

I waved awkwardly as they all waved goodbye to him. It seemed to take forever to get back to the Tardis, but when we finally did, he waved the sonic screwdriver in my face again.

"This might hurt a little, if it does, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

He said nothing but soon I felt a burning sensation pulsing in my ear. It slowly made it's way out of my ear and I heard a plopping noise. I turned and almost screamed as I saw a long stringy white creature, lying on the floor next to me.

"Did- No way- How'd-" I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"You were attacked by an ear wig a while back, correct?" he asked.

I nodded.

"But Rory killed it," I replied.

"Apparently not before it got a little of itself inside of you," he said.

I groaned and kicked it away.

"That's disgusting," I muttered.

I crossed my arms and stared at it.

"Staring at it won't make it go away," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out and suddenly he kissed me.

"You better keep that tongue to yourself," he muttered darkly.

I felt my face heat up and choked on my reply. He grinned and kissed me again. Like last time, sparks flew all over and it felt like I was going to explode. I had to touch him more. I ran my hands up to his face and caressed his cheeks, into his hair line, and gently pulled. I heard a soft groan and my body reacted immediately, heating up and tightening in places. I wanted to hear that noise again so I tugged softly once more. He groaned a little louder and his hands found their way down my body. I gasped as he patted my rear. I heard a little chuckle at my reaction. I pulled away just to attack his neck. I nipped softly at the exposed skin and let my tongue wander gently. He tasted very good.

"Ah Kisa, I- I think we should stop," he murmured.

"Why doctor? We've got all the time in the world, why not take some time for us?" I asked.

"Good point," he replied.

Suddenly I was pushed back onto the dash and lifted to sit on it.

'Wow, he's stronger than I thought,' I realized.

As our kiss deepened, he pulled close enough to me I began to notice a pressure between my legs. The pressure got greater and I felt something hard pushing into my thigh. I gasped and pulled away, just to meet his eyes.

"Doctor, should we move to a bedroom?" I asked softly.

"When you ask so cutely, how can I say no?" he replied, pushing hair behind my ear.

I blushed and squealed as he picked me up.

"You don't have to carry me, I know I'm not light," I said.

"You're perfect," he said.

To my surprise, it didn't seem like he was struggling in the least. Soon enough we entered the bedroom and my heart rate increased. Were we really going to do this?


	10. Chapter 10

Warning! Lemon/lime content! Don't read if you're not interested in that!

* * *

My legs felt like jelly as I crouched down. I couldn't believe one of my naughtiest fantasies was coming to life. I grabbed the erect member directly in front of my face and leaned in. I heard a gasp as my mouth covered his weeping head. My mouth seemed to tingle as I tasted him. I ran my tongue ring up the underside of his member and began pumping my hand. I wanted to please him as much as I could. I wanted to show him how much I wanted him. I sucked hard and started moving my head, my tongue dancing all around the flesh in my mouth. Pants could be heard over my sucking and it made the pit in my stomach tighten, wetness seeping between my legs.

"Ah Kisa," I heard.

His hips gently rolled against my mouth and I nearly choked, trying to take it all in. It was a task to be sure but eventually I managed to cram him down my throat. Then I felt him pulse in my mouth until he spilled out. I quickly sucked it all up. Hands ran down my head, petting gently.

"Was that good?" I asked, standing up with help.

He stared at me as he put himself away.

"Good? Really?" he asked.

I gasped as I was pushed into the wall. His leg pressed between my thighs and I suppressed a moan as he rubbed gently.

"You never need to doubt your abilities," he murmured, staring me dead in the eyes, "Understood?"

I held my breath as I nodded, feeling extremely small under the pressure he was putting on me. His hands found my face and he pulled me closer, until our noses touched. My eyes half-closed as I stared at him.

"Doctor?" I asked softly.

"I'm debating how to repay you," he answered.

I blushed and closed my eyes, too embarrassed to look at him. He moved and I opened my eyes just to see him lowering his head. He kissed me softly on my neck and I shivered. He trailed over my collarbone and gave little nips here and there. He was very gentle as his hands roamed up my shirt. I instinctively sucked in my tummy out of fear and he gave me a funny look.

"Quit sucking in," he said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Your chest juts out differently when you do," he said, "I like how you are naturally."

I looked away as I let my breath out and he rubbed my stomach.

"I love each and every part of you because it's you," he said softly.

I turned red but said nothing as he pulled my shirt off. Next came my bra and so on until I was naked against the wall. I was so embarrassed that I wanted to cover myself up. Somehow I resisted the urge and just stared at my feet.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered.

His hands moved all over me, teasing and pleasing, until they found my breasts. I couldn't help a small moan as he squeezed them, his knuckles gently pinching my nipples. My eyes rolled back as his lips found my nipple. He was very skillful and knew exactly how to touch me. It was almost as if he had a map of my hot spots cataloged in his head. I felt one hand move away and whined at the loss. He just chuckled as I gasped. Now his fingers moved skillfully down below. I arched my back as my mouth fell open. I couldn't stop a moan as he found that one spot inside me and pushed it over and over. Soon I was quivering and a ball of nerves as his hands worked me over. I was inches from an orgasm, so close I could taste it. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling, practically begging for release in my mind. All of a sudden, I felt his wet tongue against my clit. I gasped and my knees buckled slightly. It was like a rocket going off inside me as he played my clit perfectly with his tongue. I cried his name and pushed him back as I fell. He caught me seconds before I hit the ground.

"Careful," he murmured.

I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"That was amazing," I whispered.

"You're amazing," he said teasingly.

I grinned and climbed up on his lap.

"You know I've dreamed of this for months now, I never thought it would happen," I said.

"I know what you mean," he said.

"Oh come on, you're the doctor, you can get anyone you want," I said with a snort.

"I guess that's true, because I got you."

I blushed and slapped him.

"Don't be so corny," I muttered.

He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"We can continue this another time, because like you said before, we've got all the time in the world," he said softly.

He brushed hair from my face and kissed me softly. We climbed into bed, still mostly naked, and I curled up to him, feeling complete for the first time ever.


	11. Chapter 11

_lilymalady1231- Yum! Now I want lemonade! Haha, I'm so glad you liked it! Look forward to more in the near future!_

* * *

_My heart pounded as I stared up at him. _

"_This can't happen," he said._

"_I know, it's not supposed to, but it's happened!" I groaned._

"_How do you know?" he asked._

"_I took the test, it's positive," I said._

_I took it from my pocket and handed it to him. He read it carefully and I sighed._

"_I'm at least three months pregnant or so the test says," I murmured._

"_I don't see how," he muttered._

_I shrugged._

"_If it's going to be a problem, I can just stay home," I said._

"_No, why would I want that?" he asked._

"_Because I'm just a burden now, I can't help you with fighting anything, I'm gonna be useless come six months from now, I just-"_

_I was shut up by a kiss. All my sadness drifted away as I poured my heart into the kiss._

"_I want you to stay right here, with me," he murmured._

_I nodded as tears pooled into my eyes._

"_Thank you," I whispered, "I didn't want to leave again."_

I shot up in bed but was pulled back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"Just another dream," I murmured.

"What about?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing important," I replied.

"Okay, well I suppose it's time to get up," he said.

I smiled as he rose and I got an eye full.

"A girl could get used to this every morning," I said.

He smirked and shook his head at me.

"You're too much," he said.

I shrugged and climbed out of bed, dressing quickly as to not be exposed too long. I hated being naked in front of people.

"Where shall we go today?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"I don't get asked that a lot," he replied.

He leaned on the dash and looked deep in thought.

"I want to take you out somewhere," he finally said.

"Really? All of time and space and you want to do something with me?" I asked.

He smiled that goofy smile of his and nodded.  
"Well, we can do something else if you'd prefer," he said.  
I blushed and looked away as bad thoughts entered my mind.  
"Where were you thinking of going?"  
"Where do you like to go?"

We stood right beside the lake and I took a deep breath.  
"The water is what calms me the most, no matter how upset or worried I am, I can always go to a lake or river and realize everything will be okay," I said.  
"Do you have to do that often?"  
"When you were gone, more often than not I found myself at our local pond if I was not at work," I answered honestly.  
His head bowed slightly.  
"I am terribly sorry about that," he said.  
"It's okay, I know why you did it now and that gives me peace," I replied.  
He stepped closer and to my surprise, put his arm around me.  
"You don't know how much it killed me to leave you there that day, to not speak what was on my mind," he said softly.  
"Doctor," I murmured.  
I touched his face and my lips quirked into a smile.  
"I've got you now so I'm not worried about the past," I spoke quietly.

He encircled me with his arms and leaned down, kissing me softly.

"Shall we return to the Tardis?" he asked.

I nodded and we stared back, arms wrapped around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

_lilymalady1231- ^_^ Awesome! My story is bookmark worthy! *Does dorky dance* Ahem, back to the story. *^.^*  
_

* * *

I felt something wrong as we walked down the barren streets.  
"I thought you said this place was 'thriving with life'?" I asked.  
"It used to be," he replied with confusion written on his face.  
Suddenly a pig like creature came barreling down from the side of a hill, with two more following it. I was slammed back onto the ground. A scream escaped my lungs as it felt like it was crushing my ribs. I groaned and kicked at the creature on top of me.

"Be calm, it feeds on fear," the doctor yelled.

"Well, I'm pretty damn scared!" I replied.

I reached for anything that could help me and finally found a piece of glass. It cut my hand slightly as I gripped it but I ignored the slight pain, more focused on the alien. I shoved it into the pig-looking alien's eye and it back off with a squeal.

"I hate violence," the doctor sighed as he used a club to knock the pig creature out.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Targons," he replied, "A primitive beast that takes after warthogs."

I sighed and wiped the blood off my hand onto my pants. I grimaced. That was going to stain if I didn't wash it soon.

"Can we please leave?" I asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath, putting his hand on my lower back.

"The Tardis is this way," he said, leading me down the road.

…

I groaned as I found blood in my hair. I winced and gingerly rubbed the gash from being knocked down.

"Kisa," I heard.

It took only moments for me to recognize the doctor standing outside of the shower. I grinned and playfully peeked from behind the curtain.

"Yes doctor?" I asked.

His eyes traveled down my half-exposed body and he gave me a half smile.

"I'd like a moment of your time if you please Kisa," he said.

"Hmm, I don't know doctor, give me a good reason and I'll consider it," I said coyly.

"You enjoy what I do with our time," he replied cheekily.

I turned red and batted at his shoulder, only to realize he was naked. I took in his full form and felt my cheeks turn even redder. Seeing as we'd only seen each other naked once, it was still amazing and embarrassing.

"So?" he asked.

"Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself," I replied jokingly.

He nodded and climbed in. I quickly made room and smiled at him as he tested the water.

"I wasn't finished with my shower," I said.

"We'll have to share then," he murmured, staring down at me.

It was times like this that really made me realize how short I was at 5'0. I hesitantly reached into the water just to be pulled into it, body against body. I shivered and met his green-blue eyes. They were so beautiful. He looked down at my hand and sighed.  
"You got cut," he said.  
"Yeah, it's a small wound, I got a gash on the back of my head too," I said, "Must have landed on a sharp rock."  
He turned me around and I heard another sigh as he looked through my hair.  
"Tis but a flesh wound my dear, do not fret," I said teasingly.  
I turned around, bending to reach my shampoo. To my surprise, a hand rested on my rear, rubbing gently.

"Doctor! I thought I said hands to yourself," I scolded.

"Sorry, but when I'm presented with something so beautiful..."

He trailed off and I blushed slightly as he leaned forward.

"You know, seeing as we're kind of together, you might be able to relax a little," he muttered, "Don't get so embarrassed."

"Sorry," I whispered, turning to face him.

Our lips touched lightly and I felt a slight shock, the same shock I felt every other time, a pleasing tingling feeling. I pressed my lips harder against his and reached up, my hands finding his hair. Oh how I loved his hair. His hands traveled down my body and reached my rear again, grasping both sides and squeezing. I gasped as he picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

"I never knew you were so strong," I murmured.

"Never underestimate the doctor," he replied with a smirk.

"So I've learned," I whispered.

Our lips met again and I couldn't help but shiver at the emotions drawing over me. For so long I had loved this man and to believe he was finally all mine, made me go crazy inside. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance momentarily before he won. Slowly I noticed something hard beginning to grow against my thigh.

"Doctor," I playfully scolded.

"I can't help what you do to me," he said.

I couldn't help but rub against him.

"Kisa," he said in a warning tone.

"Should we go back to the bedroom?" I asked.

"Are you finished showering?"

"I'm mostly done, but I can't wait," I replied honestly.

"Oh you naughty girl," he murmured.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"You have no idea," I whispered.

His eyes lit up and he set me down.

"Let's go then," he said, with a slap on my rear.

I squeaked in joy and hurried out of the shower and down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

_Lemon in italics, so if you want to skip over that, just ignore the italics. =]_

* * *

_I held my breath as he trailed kisses down my stomach. He nudged my thighs open with his face and I willingly let him in. He was the first man to venture there and it still made me nervous. Anything could go wrong. _  
_"Oh!" I gasped._  
_His finger wriggled its way inside me and worked it's way around until he found my g-spot. As he curled his fingers, I felt like I was going to explode. His tongue soon went to work, and he continued his ministrations inside me. I was a mess, writhing and groaning. My hair covered my face and I didn't even care to move it away, too enthralled in what was happening below. I gripped the sheets as he increased his finger's speed. _  
_"Doctor, ooh," I whimpered._  
_My hand found his hair and I grasped it hard as my explosion erupted. I cried out and bucked my hips, loosening my grip on his hair. I felt tingling from my head to my toes. My whole body finally fell limp and he pulled away. _  
_"You've got to be the most incredible woman in the universe," he murmured as he crawled over me._  
_I smiled and asked, "Why's that?"_  
_"I've never been with someone so responsive," he replied. _  
_He nudged my neck up and placed a soft kiss on the hollow by my collarbone. I shivered and ran my hands up his back._  
_"Your turn," I said._  
_I tried to push him over but he just smiled._  
_"No, I have a better idea," he said._  
_He grabbed my legs and pressed them to my chest. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest as he positioned himself. Finally my fantasy was coming to life. _  
_"Ready?" he asked._  
_I nodded and he thrust in. I whimpered with a grimace coming onto my face._  
_"Kisa, we're you-"_  
_"No, it's just been a long long time," I said with a laugh. _  
_I winced as he pushed farther in. I'd only had one lover and let's just say he was not as well endowed as the doctor. _  
_"You okay?" he asked huskily._  
_"I'm fine, it's just going to take a second to get used to you," I replied._  
_After a few seconds, I was urging him on. It didn't take long for me to get close to the edge again. He was so skilled. I finally opened my eyes and saw him staring at me. My face turned to fire and I gave an embarrassed smile._  
_"Why- are you staring?" I panted._  
_"You're not used to being looked at, are you?" he asked._  
_I shook my head._  
_"I'm watching you because you make the most amazing faces," he replied._  
_I closed my eyes again in embarrassment until he thrust rather hard. I gasped and looked at him again._  
_"I want to see your eyes," he murmured._  
_I bit my lip as he got a little rougher. It felt so good to be filled to the brim. His hands squeezed a little tighter on my legs and I absentmindedly dug my nails into his back. As his speed increased, I began to move in rhythm with him. My pleasure skyrocketed as we moved in tandem. _  
_"Doctor, I'm so close," I whispered._  
_He scooted back slightly and I whined at the loss._  
_"Hold on," he said with a smile._  
_I waited and gasped as he began thrusting again, the new angle pushing him right against my g-spot. My world fell around me and I grabbed his arms, dragging my nails down._  
_"Harder, please," I moaned._  
_He let out a grunt and I felt him pulsing inside me as I tightened around him. _  
_"I can't last much longer," he said._  
_"Then don't, I want to feel you cum," I said, a smile crossing my face. _  
_His eyes closed and I saw a look of pure pleasure come on his face._  
_"Doctor," I whispered._  
_I rolled my hips on last time as he grunted and pulled back slightly._  
_"A little sensitive," he said. _  
_I smirked and wriggled slightly. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on my stomach._  
_"Kisa," he said in a warning tone._  
_"Fine, killjoy," I muttered with a smile._

.

.

.

.  
He leaned down and kissed me. As our tongues touched, I heard a voice say my name. The same voice I heard when I was sleeping alone. I jolted back, as did he.  
"What was that?"  
"You heard that? I thought it was just me," I whispered.  
I looked over and saw the shadow, more prominent in a male shape.  
"The time is coming," it whispered.  
"Doctor?" I asked.  
He jumped up and found his sonic screwdriver. By the time he turned it on, the shadow disappeared.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"It's the thing that's been visiting me for months at night, I thought it was a hallucination," I answered.  
"Time is coming? What time?" he mumbled.  
"Can we just forget about it for now? It's probably nothing," I said.  
He hesitated but as he met my eyes, he sighed.  
"Cuddling now, answers later," he said.  
He jumped into the bed and gave me a smile.  
"Well, come here," he said.  
It felt weird as I snuggled up, completely naked, to the man I'd sought after for months. Weird, but right in a way. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard him whisper something that I couldn't make out.  
I mumbled, "Huh?" , but got no response.

"So it's been coming for about a month?" he asked.  
I nodded and sipped on my hot cocoa. It tasted odd so I set it aside.  
"I don't see why I hadn't realized it was real before now," I sighed.  
"It's not your fault, but I do wish you had told me about it," he said.  
"I thought I'd sound ridiculous and needy," I replied honestly.  
"You never sound ridiculous or needy, you have a disability that you don't let control you, I'd say that's far from needy," he said.  
I gave him a thankful smile but it drifted off as I saw the shadow behind him.  
"Doctor!" I yelled, pointing.  
He turned and pointed the screwdriver at it, scanning it.  
"You've set into motion the wheels and plans of the Supremacy, in ten months, you will join us Kisa Akemi, as will-"  
"Who's the Supremacy?" the doctor asked.  
"That is none of your concern doctor," the shadow said.  
I saw anger cross his features and he stalked forward.  
"If it concerns Kisa, it concerns me," he said.  
He looked at the sonic screwdriver and smiled.  
"Ah, of Sagon decent are you?" he asked.  
"Yes, but that is trivial," the shadow replied, then its head turned towards me again, "Ten months."  
I shook my head.  
"Why ten months?" I asked.  
But he disappeared before answering.  
"What's in ten months?" I muttered.  
"I don't know but seeing as he's just a hologram we can't really stop him from appearing," he said.  
I sighed and rested my head on my knees.  
"Why couldn't I have been born normal?" I muttered.  
He walked over and ran his hand through my hair.  
"Because normal is over-rated, you're meant to be special Kisa," he said.  
I melted inside and smiled up at him.  
"Thank you doctor," I said.  
"Now, let's do some recon on the Supremacy," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

_Lemon in italics, so if you want to skip over that, just ignore the italics. =]_

* * *

I sat down and watched the doctor talking to some alien. Apparently they were called the Teselecta, and they had met sometime before I had been along. Supposedly there are a bunch of people, tiny people, living inside the large body, controlling it, and they are some lawful people.  
"So what do they want with her?" the doctor asked.  
I perked my ears up and listened closer.  
"Rumors have it, there is a girl that will fall to them, and bring them mighty powers, the power of foresight," the man said.  
"Foresight, you mean power to see the future?" the doctor asked, "But she doesn't-"  
He cut off and looked over at me.  
"Kisa, you said you've been having dreams, strange dreams, and one about me dying?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Why?" I asked.  
He swallowed thickly and turned away.  
"How do I keep them from getting her?" he asked.  
"You cannot, they are as powerful as the silence," the man replied.  
"I will find a way," he said.  
He rose and came over.  
"Come, back to the Tardis," he said.  
I hesitated until he clapped his hands at me.  
"Now please," he said.  
I sighed and nodded at the alien, who nodded back. We hurried back into the Tardis.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"You've been seeing the future, haven't you?"  
"What?" I asked incredulously, "I mean, sure I've had a few dreams come true, literally, but nothing huge."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know it was important," I replied.  
"Kisa, you've got an order of people after you for your power of foresight," he said, "They will drain you of those powers and take them for themselves."  
"Draining doesn't sound good," I muttered.  
"It's not good!" he shouted, then he got quiet, "You'll die from it."  
I gulped and released the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"When?" I asked, "And can we stop it?"  
"We have to stop it," he said, "And the Sagon said ten months."  
"I wonder why ten months," I said, "It seems so random."  
"Maybe your power will peak then," he replied offhandedly.  
I shrugged.  
"We'll figure a way to stop it, you always figure something out," I said.  
He grabbed my shoulders.  
"Thank you for having faith in me, but I'm not all powerful."  
"I didn't say you were, but I know you can save me, you save everyone," I said quietly.  
"Not everyone," he whispered.  
I said nothing but kissed him hard.  
"We've got ten months, let's figure this out," I said.

.

"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yes, we need a break after planning around all day," he said.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the door of the Tardis in thirty," I said.  
I hurried and went to my closet, not sure what to pick. We were going out to watch a movie and have dinner, so I needed something dress-casual. I finally decided on a three quarter sleeve grey blouse and a black knee-length skirt with black flats. I quickly did my hair and make-up lightly, then rushed down to the door.  
"Thirty minutes exac..."  
He trailed off as he stared at me.  
"You look amazing," he finally said.  
I blushed and bowed my head.  
"And you look amazing as always," I murmured.  
He smiled and came forward. Gently he brushed hair from my face and cupped my cheek.  
"I prefer you without make-up, it hides your beauty," he muttered.  
I wilted slightly but perked up as he put his arm around me.  
"Let's go out as if we were a human couple enjoying a night on the town, no alien business," he said.  
I nodded and grabbed his hand that he had over my shoulder. We walked out and I saw the theater in front of us.  
"What are we going to see?" I asked.  
"Whatever you want to see," he replied.  
I smiled and grasped his hand tighter.  
"Thank you for this," I murmured.  
"Anything for you," he answered.  
He kissed the top of my head and we entered the building.

.

I couldn't wait to get his clothes off! The scoundrel had been teasing me all throughout dinner, rubbing my thigh and other places.  
'Agh, so irritating!' I thought, refusing to hold his hand as we exited the restaurant.  
"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.  
"You, teasing me," I replied curtly.  
He chuckled and as we entered the Tardis, I shoved him against the door, kissing him passionately. Our tongues tangled momentarily and I pulled at his hair.  
"Clothes off, now," I ordered.  
To my surprise, he started undressing. I took off my panties but left everything else on.  
"Now what?" he asked.  
I dragged him to the ground and climbed on top of him.

_"Now, I screw your brains out, or mine, which ever happens first," I growled._  
_I bit his neck hard and started down his chest. God how I loved his body. I bit softly on his stomach and continued down. I found him slightly hard already. _  
_"Doctor, you don't know how insane you drive me," I mumbled._  
_I quickly took him into my mouth and worked my hand on the parts I couldn't fit in my mouth. He quickly became as hard as a rock. I pulled away and climbed back on top of him._  
_"You're amazing," he said._  
_"As are- you," I said, wincing as I sheathed him inside me. _  
_It still hurt a little bit to feel him filling me completely. I slowly began rolling my hips, my lips parted with frantic breaths. Just starting and I was already close. I leaned down and found his lips with mine. It was a little awkward but I made it work. He grabbed my hips and lifted his knees. Suddenly he was farther into me and I found myself gasping. I let my head fall back and focused on how good he felt inside me. He stretched through me like the most delightful sin I've ever experienced. Suddenyl he started thrusting up._  
_"Oh doctor!" I groaned._  
_It became a hot whirlwind of passion as we thrust against each other, pawing and clawing one another, leaving marks all over and sweet kisses to heal them. By the end of it, I was screaming in pleasure. His fingers dug into my hips as he plunged in one last time and came. I instantly felt drained and rolled off of him. My knees were killing me from the hard floor so I could only imagine how his body felt._

"You okay?" I asked.  
"Perfectly fine, why?" he replied.  
"My knees are killing me," I answered with a smile, "So I thought you'd be hurting."  
He shook his head and looked over at me.  
"If someone had told me a year ago I'd be with the doctor like this, I'd have laughed them into shame," I said.  
"And why's that?" he asked.  
I rolled over onto my side and propped my head on my hand, tracing patterns on his chest with my other one.  
"Because I never imagined I'd be on your radar, let alone be someone you actually wanted," I explained.  
"You doubt yourself way too much," he replied.  
I shrugged.  
"It's something ingrained in me," I said, "You can only be told you're worthless so many times before you believe it."  
"Who told you that?" he asked.  
"My father, when I was little, he had custody of me while my mother was away in Japan," I explained, "But that's a whole other story that's not important right now."  
"One day you'll have to tell me all about it, and about your family," he said.  
I smiled and nodded.  
"One day you'll have to meet them," I said, "One day when we can explain everything."  
A sad thought crossed my mind. I might never see my family again if this Supremacy took me. I'd never see the doctor again... I rolled all the way over until I was resting on his chest.  
"Everything alright?" he asked.  
I shrugged.  
"I'm a little upset," I said honestly.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because, if I do get taken by the Supremacy, I'll never see my family again," I paused, "Or you."  
Tears slowly prickled in my eyes until they fell over.  
"I just got you, I don't want to lose you," I whispered.  
"I'll never let them take you, I will die first," he said seriously.  
"I'd rather you not," I retorted.  
He kissed my forehead and sighed.  
"We'll find a way, don't worry," he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

_Aww, I feel so loved! I'm so glad you like it enough to visit it first! As for why I'm so good? I don't think I'm THAT good. But thank you. ^.^  
_

* * *

*Two and a half months later*  
"Let him go!" I yelled.  
"Kisa, get out of here," the doctor snapped.  
"No, not if they've got you," I replied.  
I brandished my sword and frowned at the metal men, or cybermen as the doctor called them.  
"Fight it Craig, for Alfie, you have to fight it," the doctor said.  
I watched in horror as more cybermen came forward, heading towards me.  
"Leave her alone, run Kisa!" the doctor yelled.  
"I said no!" I snarled.  
I managed to cut the head off of one cyberman, but was grabbed by two more. One snapped my wrist back and I cried out, dropping the sword out of pain.  
"Kisa," the doctor said softly.  
I saw fear in his eyes and for the first time in a while, I was truly scared. The mask closed over Craig's face and our last hope was gone. Suddenly we heard crying, Alfie's crying. Things started flashing and crackling, and the mask started to split open.  
"He's heard Alfie," the doctor whispered.  
Relief came over his face and I knew we were going to be alright. The system started short circuiting and Craig managed to break out of the suit. We all ran and managed to escape in time.

.

"I think it might have broken my wrist," I muttered.  
"I don't think it's broken," the doctor said as he examined it.  
I sighed and winced as he touched it.  
"I think it's just sprained," he said.  
I nodded and thanked him.  
"Doctor, I think I want to go home for a bit," I said suddenly.  
"Oh, okay," was all he said.  
"Is that okay?" I asked.  
"Of course, have something I have to do anywau," he said.  
"I'll only be gone for about a week," I said.  
I couldn't tell him but I was late for my period and I wanted to check that out. If I was pregnant, I'd tell him, but I don't know what we'd do. He's the last time lord, he has a self-given duty to help protect and I couldn't help if I was pregnant.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
I nodded and sighed.  
"I'm just worried about the Supremacy," I half-lied.  
"It is getting closer to that time, about nine months now?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Nine months and they'll take me and kill me," I muttered.  
"Not if I have a say in it," he said.  
"Yeah, but we still haven't found anything useful about them and it's getting closer," I said.  
"Don't fret," he said, cupping my face, "We will find a way to stop them."  
I smiled and kissed him softly.  
"Ever the optimist," I murmured, "Keeping me afloat."  
"That's my job description," he joked, giving me a half smile.  
I kissed him again.  
"I don't want to be away from you," I whispered.  
Instantly my heart had a pang. For the first time in a couple months I'd be away from him again. It really hurt. Especially after just establishing our relationship.  
"Then don't go," he replied.  
"I have to, I have to see them if there's a chance I won't see them again," I explained.  
"I understand, just... here, take this with you," he said.  
He handed me a black and silver instrument that looked oddly like the sonic screwdriver.  
"What's this then?" I asked.  
"Your own sonic screwdriver," he said, "It doesn't do everything mine does, but it can unlock doors and objects, and it will stop anything electronic, say a cyberman for instance."  
I stared at it long enough that my vision became blurry with tears.  
"No one has ever given me something so amazing," I said softly.  
"That's rubbish," he replied with a grin.  
I pushed him gently.  
"Sorry I'm so mushy, I don't know what's wrong with me," I sighed.  
I felt bad lying to him but it wasn't the time, not until I was sure.  
"It's okay, I love seeing your emotions," he said.  
I smiled and wiped away my tears.  
"I think it's time," I said.  
His smile drooped slightly and he nodded. He went up to the dash and pushed a button and pulled a lever. We jolted slightly but the rest was smooth sailing.  
"You should come and meet my family," I said as I waited by the door.  
He hesitated.  
"Maybe another time," he said.  
I nodded but my heart sunk. I started out but was grabbed. I turned in surprise and was about to ask what was happening when he kissed me. It wasn't rough or hard, but a tender, passionate kiss.  
"I love you Kisa," he whispered as he moved to kiss my forehead.  
"I love you too doctor," I replied softly.  
As I left, I felt my heart tearing in half. How had I become so dependent on him, or was it the mood swings?  
"I'll see you in a week?" he asked.  
I nodded and waved as he shut the door. The Tardis dissipated and I stared at my now empty closet.

.

"I don't see why you suddenly want to spend so much time with us," my mom said as she sat a pancake on my plate.  
I held up a finger as I gulped my orange juice.  
"I just saw a report about how this family died in a fire and it made me realize how precious life is," I said.  
"Is your depression kicking in?" she asked.  
Worry was present on her face as she stared at me.  
"No, no, I'm fine," I answered, waving her off.  
"Are you sure? We can go see the doctor," she replied.  
My heart throbbed as I thought of my time-traveling doctor. It had only been a day but I was going through withdraws.  
"No I'm fine," I said softly, "Hey, I've got to run to the store, do you need anything?"  
"Milk please," she said, returning to the stove.  
I said goodbye, grabbed my purse, and headed to my car. It was a short trip to the Wal-Mart and I quickly found myself in the personals aisle. I debated on the different tests but settled on the Clear Blue test that even told you how far along you were. I stuck it in the basket and made my way to the milk.  
"Hey Kisa!" someone called.  
I turned and was surprised as I saw Tyler.  
"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.  
"Pretty good, how about you?" he asked.  
"Good, just doing some shopping for my mom," I replied.  
"Ah, fun, I'm here for myself, if you couldn't tell," he joked.  
I smiled as I saw the contents of his cart; beer, pizza, and ice cream littered the bottom.  
"Naw, I thought you were shopping for a date," I teased.  
"Maybe if you come over it could be," he said.  
I saw a hopeful spark in his eyes and winced. I felt bad for ever leading him on like I did.  
"Sorry Tyler, I'm seeing someone," I said.  
"In only two days?" he asked.  
'Shit, I forgot it's only been two days here!' I cursed in my head.  
"We've been friends for a long time and finally decided it was time," I answered.  
"Is it that doctor?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"Isn't he a little old for you? What is he? Thirty?" he asked.  
I chuckled at the thought.  
'If he was only,' I thought.  
"Close to there," I replied.  
"Anyway, it was nice seeing you but I've got to get back to my mom," I said awkwardly.  
I held my basket to my chest and started off.  
"See you at work?" he asked.  
"Yeah, see you there," I said.  
I waved and hurried off to the check out counter.  
'How awkward!' I sighed mentally.

I checked out and headed home, my mind jumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

_Implied rape in this chapter, in italics.  
_

* * *

_His hands were hot on my body as I turned over. _

"_Dad?!" I shouted._

"_Shh," he whispered._

_I wanted to scream but as he put his hand over my mouth, only a squeak came out. _

_'Please, someone help me,' I whimpered mentally._

"_It'll all be over soon if you just stay still," he said._

_I shook my head and tried to fight but there was a glint in the night as he drew his pocket knife._

"_I'm not afraid to kill someone so worthless as you if you don't stop fighting," he muttered, "Now what's your choice?"_

_I laid still as the blade twitched against my throat._

"_Good girl," he murmured._

_Tears poured from my eyes as the blade traveled down my stomach._

"_Please, stop," I whispered._

_I gasped in pain as he dipped the tip of the knife into my stomach._

"_Shut up," he ordered._

_I said nothing in reply and waited as he climbed on top of me. How could someone do this? To their own flesh and blood especially? Then he pushed in._

I jolted up and let out a scream.

"Honey?" my mom yelled.

I just couldn't stop. The scream rung around my head and frightened me even more. My door swung open and my mom ran in.

"Kisa! Kisa!" she chanted, shaking my shoulders.

I looked at her and dove into her arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dad, he was here," I whispered.

"No he's not honey, he's gone," she replied, "He's been gone for years."

I felt myself shaking in her arms and tried to still it, but lost the battle. I let out a sob and bit my lip.

"It felt so real, I could feel him touching me," I whispered.

"He's gone, remember, he was killed in prison," she said softly.

I met her eyes and saw the sorrow I was causing her. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry mom, I'm 21, I should be over this by now," I whispered.

"No honey, it's not something you can shove inside, talk about it," she said.

I shook my head.

"In the morning," I replied.

She sighed but nodded.

"We'll talk while your brother is at school," she said.

.

.

.

I stared at the stick, wishing it would disappear.

"It can't be," I whispered.

The test said pregnant and 3+. So I finally knew. My heart kicked into overdrive and I started panting.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

I quickly threw the test in the trash and hurried to my room. I found my sonic screwdriver. I hoped some how this would work. I pointed it to the sky and pushed the button, over and over.

"Please, please somehow see this!" I whispered.

"Kisa," my mom called.

I threw the screwdriver in my suitcase and hurried down stairs.

"I need you to run to the pharmacy and pick up my zantac," she said.

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"I'm in the middle of making your brothers birthday cake," she replied.

I sighed but grabbed my purse and hopped in my car.

"Stupid pharmacy run, what if he shows up while I'm gone," I muttered.

I waited at the light impatiently and tapped my fingers angrily.

"Stupid light," I snapped.

Finally the light turned and I pushed on the gas, not realizing a car was turning at the same time. I managed to avoid the car but ran into a pole instead. My whole car jerked and my body, luckily, stayed against the seat, not receiving too much damage. I groaned and opened my door. As I was about to put my foot out, a car flew past, tearing ym door off.

"Holy shit! What is this? Try to kill Kisa day?!" I snarled.

"Ma'am, I'm so so sorry, are you okay?" a man asked.

He must have been the owner of the car the almost hit me in the first place.

"Do you have any idea how to drive? My light was green!" I snapped.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he repeated.

I put a hand to my stomach and nodded.

"Thankfully," I whispered.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"I think it's time for insurance exchanging," I said coldly.

.

.

.

His arms were the only thing holding me up as I cried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and wiped my tears away, trying to settle myself.

"It was so frightening, I mean, ugh," I groaned.

"I can imagine," he said.

He patted my back and I pulled away.

"Thank you for listening," I said softly.

"Anytime," he said.

I smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.

"I've got another surprise," I whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

I put my hand to my stomach and his face went white.

"Already?!" he asked.

I nodded.

"I found out today," I answered.

He smiled slightly.

"Well congratulations," he said.

"Thank you, I'm a little nervous though," I murmured.

Tyler looked at me in understanding.

"That would be nerve wrecking for anyone in the beginning," he said.

"Not only that, but I'm not sure how he will react," I said truthfully.

"If he doesn't react positively, I say screw him," he said.

I giggled at the double reference and he rolled his eyes.

"Always had a weird mind," he said.

I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"I was really surprised when you invited me to your house," he said suddenly.

"Honestly, you're the only friend I have," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't get out much," I replied.

That was half-true, I don't get out much here. But I spend most of my time on the Tardis so it's hard to have friends.

"Anyway, I've got to get going," he said.

"Well thanks for listening to my drivel," I sighed.

"Oh it was hard," he said.

I shooed him out and he left with a laugh and a wave.

"Finally, I never thought he'd leave!"

I screamed and fell off the bed backwards. I quickly rose and saw the doctor standing at the closet door.

"Doctor, you're back!" I cried, running at him.

We hugged and he put me at arms length, staring me down.

"What was he congratulating you for?" he asked.

I hesitated and my head fell.

"So you heard that?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed.

"Let's go in the Tardis," I said.

We went in and I stood in the middle of the room, far away from him.

"Doctor, I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked.

I met his eyes and he went white.

"I'm pregnant."


	17. Chapter 17

_lilymalady1231- Well thank you! And I know right?! Can you imagine him as a dad? . Would be pretty funny probably.  
_

* * *

My heart pounded as I stared up at him.  
"This can't happen," he said.  
"I know, it's not supposed to, but it's happened," I groaned.  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
"I took the test, it's positive," I said.  
I took it from my pocket and handed it to him. He read it carefully and I sighed.  
"I'm at least three months pregnant, or so the test says so," I murmured.  
"I don't see how," he muttered.  
I shrugged.  
"If it's going to be a problem, I can just stay home," I said.  
"No, why would I want that?" he asked.  
"Because I'm just a burden now, I can't help you with fighting anything, I'm going to be useless come six months from now, I just-"  
I was shut up by a kiss. All my sadness drifted away as I poured my heart into the kiss.  
"I want you to stay right here, with me," he murmured.  
I nodded as tears pooled into my eyes.  
"Thank you," I whispered, "I didn't want to leave again."  
"You won't have to," he said.  
I wrapped myself around him and buried my face in his chest. He smelled so good and it had a calming effect on me.  
"So approximately six months huh?" he asked.  
I nodded.  
"And seven months until the Supremacy," he said suddenly.  
My mouth dropped open.  
"You don't think they knew do you?" I asked.  
"It's quite possible," he replied, "The question now is are they after the baby too?"  
I backed away as it hit me.  
"Oh my god, do you think so?" I gasped.  
"I don't know, but the timing is impeccable," he said.  
My stomach lurched and I placed my hand on my stomach.  
"Doctor, they can't," I whispered.  
He came forward and hugged me again.  
"Don't worry yourself, I'll take care of everything," he said.  
I nodded and unwrapped myself from him.  
"I suppose I should tell my mother," I murmured.  
"That might be a good idea before you turn up one day with in infant," he said.  
I giggled at the thought of that interaction.  
"Yeah, she'd have a fit," I said with a laugh.  
I hesitated before asking my next question.  
"Should I tell her about you and the Tardis, kind of explain it all so she understands?" I asked.  
"Yes, WE should," he said, taking my hand.  
"We? I don't- Oh, you want to meet her?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"Should we go now?" I asked.  
"Never a better time, how do I look?" he asked, straitening his bow tie.  
"Like a sexy, bad ass time lord," I replied with a smirk.  
"Good, so out we go," he said.  
He pushed me out gently and I clasped my hands nervously.

.

"So you're a "Time lord", you've taken my daughter on dangerous adventures, you're dating her, and on top of that, you've gotten her pregnant?" my mom asked.  
I knew she wasn't believing it, by the look on her face.  
"Would you like to see the Tardis?" I asked.  
"No, I'm fine, I believe you, but it's just hard," she replied.  
"Well if you don't mind me saying, a trip in the Tardis-"  
"No, we're not taking my mom in the Tardis, I don't need her getting into any trouble," I said adamantly.  
He backed off and nodded.  
"Point taken," he said.  
"So where is this Tardis?" she asked.  
"In my closet," I replied.  
Her eyebrows shot up.  
"Really now? Show me," she said.  
I got up and grabbed the doctor's hand, pulling him upstairs with her following. We made it to my room and I opened my closet, exposing the Tardis. Her mouth fell open.  
"You weren't kidding," she said.  
"Nope," I replied, "Would you like to see the inside?"  
She slowly stepped forward and I opened the door for her.  
"It's bigger-"  
"On the inside," the doctor and I chorused.  
"I hear that a lot," the doctor added.  
I watched my mom walk around and touch things gently, like she was afraid she would brake them.  
"Okay, enough ooh-ing and aah-ing, let's get out of here and have a normal conversation at the dinner table," I said.  
"Normal my butt," my mom snorted.  
That's one reason I love her. She was very open to things. As we sat back down at the table, her gaze turned stony.  
"Uh oh," I muttered under my breath.  
"You got her pregnant?" she asked.  
I was wondering when she was going to hone in on that. I grabbed the doctor's hand and sighed.  
"Mom, I'm an adult now, and I can handle this," I said.  
"That doesn't change the fact you got pregnant by an alien," she spat.  
'Okay, maybe not so open about this.'  
I rose and leaned in towards her.  
"I don't care how mad you are at me, you will not insult him like that," I said, "He can't help it any more than you can help that you're Japanese."  
"Japanese is normal!"  
"So is a time lord, if you come from that place," I said, "It's like being racist against Mexicans or Africans, it's just not right."  
"What if your baby turns out... weird?" she asked.  
"Weird, like an Asian with red hair and freckles like me?" I retorted, "Everyone has their own version of weird mom, plus, look at him, he's normal looking."  
I paused to breathe.  
"I wouldn't care what the baby looked like anyway, because it's MY baby and it's proof of love," I said.  
She stared at me for a moment and then sighed.  
"Fine, I get your point, but don't blame me if it comes out with two heads or something," she said, leaving the room.  
"Two hearts actually," I muttered.  
She stopped.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nothing," I replied.  
I grabbed my coat and pulled the doctor with me. He was oddly silent. Usually he would have had something to say by now.  
"Ma'am, may I say something?"  
'Ma'am, since when is he so formal?' I wondered.  
She turned and stared him down.  
"Your daughter is a gem, an amazing piece of human being that I've yet to see anyone else come close to," he said.  
My face turned red and I looked down.  
"The fact she's chosen me has made me the happiest being on the planet, and I hope for her sake and the baby's sake you can accept me like she has," he continued, "Because I do not wish to tear your family apart, nor do I wish to let her go."  
I leaned against his arm and kissed his shoulder gently.  
"Thank you," I murmured.  
I looked back at my mom who was open-mouthed.  
"Well?" I asked.  
I watched her slowly close her mouth and cross her arms.  
"I suppose that was nice, and you do seem to care for Kisa, but that doesn't excuse the fact she's only 21 and pregnant, she had ambitions before she met you, she was going to go to college to become a therapist, and now she'll be stuck at home, or where ever, raising a child while gallivanting across the universe, not being human and having a life," she said.  
I could feel the tension in the air.  
"Mom, if I had to choose between college and the doctor, the doctor would win every time, as would this child," I said, "Sure I was shocked at first, but now that's it's sunk in, I'm happier than I've ever been and nothing can change that."  
She leaned against the door frame as a small smile came to her face.  
"You sound like me explaining myself to my dad," she said.  
"Then you should understand," I pleaded, "Don't ostracize me."  
"Okay, but you have to promise to visit at least once a month," she said, "And you must come immediately here when you're in labor, I don't trust anyone besides our doctors."  
I grinned and ran over.  
"Fine mom, I agree, speaking of which, I need to make an appointment for my first check up," I said.  
I turned back and saw a smile on the doctor's face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Just love seeing you happy," he said.  
I gave him a cheesy grin and patted my mom's arm.  
"Time for us to go mom, I'll visit again when my appointment time rolls around," I said.  
She nodded and hugged me one last time.

.

"Well I'm glad that disaster was avoided," I said as I sat down.  
I kicked my flats off and sighed as I laid back on the bed. I stretched out and groaned.  
"I have an idea where we can go next," he said.  
I groaned again.  
"Not a dangerous planet I hope," I said.  
"Nope, it's a planet of beauty," he said, "I know you like the water and I want you to see it there."  
"Sounds fine to me, when do we leave?" I asked.  
I watched him slowly walk over to the bed and sit down next to me. I gasped as his fingertips caressed my exposed stomach.  
"In a while," he replied.  
"Hmm, why not now?" I teased.  
"There's something more important to be done," he said softly, "Now, shh."  
I couldn't help a quiet giggle. He leaned down and gently kissed my stomach. I twitched and my stomach tensed. His hot kisses trailed across my stomach until he reached my belly button. It was like a switch was flipped as his tongue dipped into my navel. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly.  
"That, I like to hear," he said.  
Instantly he repeated the motion and I moaned again. His tongue was like lava against my chilled torso as he trailed up my belly. Slowly, teasingly, he pushed my shirt up until it had to be pulled over my head.  
"Ah Kisa, so beautiful," he muttered.  
I blushed but didn't open my eyes, enjoying the sensations.  
"I want to play a game," he said.  
"Fine, what game?" I asked.  
"I can touch you anywhere and everywhere, but you must not touch me," he said.  
My eyes popped open.  
"What?! No," I refused.  
"Why not?" he asked with a grin on his face.  
"Because I like touching you," I replied.  
"So? This will be something different, fun," he said.  
I sighed but the more I thought about it, the more turned on I became.  
"Fine," I agreed, a smile coming to my face.


	18. Chapter 18

_Lemon in italics.  
_

* * *

_I couldn't help the twitching as he ran his finger up my back. It felt so good and tickled at the same time. I let out a giggle as he kissed the base of my neck. As he pressed up against my rear, I could feel his erection pressing into me. It was so hard not to touch him. I gasped as he ground his hips into me, pushing his erection harder into me. I gently rubbed back but was rewarded with a smack to the butt. _  
_"Stop, no reciprocating," he said._  
_I winced at the stinging left behind. He had a hard smack. Suddenly he rubbed my rear softly, apparently making up for the swat. _  
_"Stay still," he warned. _  
_He rolled me over and I laid there, under his mercy. His eyes roamed over my body and he laid a hand gently on my stomach, rubbing softly, then running his hand up between my breasts. He leaned down and grabbed one of my breasts, reaching the other with his tongue. Flicking his tongue over the nub, he began making me melt. It didn't take long until I was writhing under him. He captured my nipple with his mouth and began sucking hard. I groaned and tilted my head back, thrusting my hips up against his. I couldn't help it, I needed him, now!_  
_"Please doctor, I'm going to die," I groaned._  
_Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but exaggeration gets you everywhere. _  
_"You'll live Kisa, but you won't be happy if you keep moving," he warned. _  
_I sighed but it turned into a moan as he cupped my lower parts. Gently he rubbed one finger between my lips, finding my clit. I gasped and bit my lip. He worked it carefully, stroking and rubbing, bringing me to the brink. I started panting and rocking my hips._  
_"I'm so close," I whimpered._  
_I whined as he pulled his hand away._  
_"Moving your hips counts against you," he said._  
_I gaped at him._  
_"You really are mean," I said._  
_"We'll finish this later when you can behave," he said, fixing his shirt._  
_I stared at him in disbelief._  
_"I'm sorry, please don't leave me like this," I nearly begged. _  
_He just waggled his finger with smirk and left. _  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_I huffed and slammed the pot down on the stove. Stupid man making me wait. How dare he? _  
_"Annoyed are we?" he asked._  
_I spun around and he narrowly dodged a spatula that left my hand._  
_"Think so? You can't tease a pregnant woman and expect her to be happy about it," I snapped._  
_He came forward and suddenly captured my lips. I tried to push him away but was picked up onto the counter. He pushed up my dress before I could fight. I was losing this battle as his tongue entered my mouth. It was like flipping on a switch as our tongues touched. I vaguely heard a noise but ignored it, until I felt him shoving into me. I squeaked and pulled back from the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine as he shoved in again. I let out a moan and held onto his shoulders tightly. It felt so amazing after being left earlier, possibly better than any time before. I kissed him again and bit his lip softly. His eyes gazed into mine and I blushed softly, still not used to watching the person I was with. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him deeper, a groan from both of us being the result. Pants were heard through the air along with small grunts and moans. It didn't take long for me to be on the verge of an orgasm. He grabbed my hips and slowed his thrusts. _  
_I whimpered, "Doctor," but was shut up as he slammed hard into me. _  
_"Shh woman," he said, hungrily kissing my mouth._  
_I felt like he was devouring me as we kissed and it made me all that much closer. As he kept his rough thrusts going, I could feel the edge of it coming. I tightened up all over and whispered his name. His eyes met mine and he leaned down, biting my throat. And that was all it took. I fell against him and nearly screamed his name. But he didn't stop. Even as I felt him cumming inside of me, he kept pounding into me, pushing me to a second orgasm. I fell over the edge and felt breathless. I bit my lip hard until I tasted blood, not even caring as I rode out the best orgasm of my life. He started to slow and I allowed myself to breathe again. My breaths were shallow and quick as I kissed him._  
_"Best sex of my life," I panted._  
_He smiled and kissed my cheek._  
_"Glad to hear," he said._  
_He pulled away and straightened his clothes. I jumped off the counter with his help and watched him as he sat down. _  
_'How did I get so lucky? I have someone who's so handsome and sexy, with a great, quirky personality, and he's a great lover,' I thought to myself. _  
_He opened a book and started reading. _  
_"More study on the Supremacy?" I asked._  
_"Yes, as far as I've read, there's five leaders, but no count on followers," he said, "That means five big threats."_  
_I nodded._  
_"At least we have an idea of the fight size," I replied._  
_"Not exactly, we don't know how many people follow them and how powerful they are either," he corrected me._  
_I shrugged._  
_"I guess that's true."_  
_I returned to dinner and filled the pot with water, letting it heat up. I walked over to him and rested my chin on his head. I skimmed over the material but couldn't find anything of importance. I sighed and began to think about the baby. I wondered just how far I was exactly and what gender it was. I really wanted a girl. It's nothing against boys but I really love the thought of bows and dresses, but of course I'd be happy either way._  
_"What are you thinking about?" he asked._  
_"The baby," I replied, "What do you think we're having?"_  
_"I don't know, does it really matter? I mean, I'd be happy with either," he said._  
_"Me too, but I think I want a girl," I said._  
_"Then hopefully we have a girl, I like the thought of having a daddy's girl," he said with a chuckle._  
_I smiled and kissed his head._  
_"You're amazing," I said._  
_"Don't forget, after dinner we're going to Yulan," he said. _  
_I nodded and returned to the stove, focusing on the water._

.

"Wow," was all I could muster.  
Everything was beautiful and full of color. The people were all pale white though, a gorgeous contrast to the land. We stopped and the doctor started talking to a lady. She was closer to his height, slender and feminine with soft facial features. She was the complete package it seemed.  
"She's going to take us to their ocean," he said.  
"Really? That sounds great!" I said, trying not to let envy get the better of me.  
It was hard though. Apparently he had known her for years, ever since he had saved their race once. Her name was Avashal; Something I could barely pronounce.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
He touched my face and gazed into my eyes.  
"Completely fine, just contemplating what the ocean will look like," I explained.  
I hated lying to him but I didn't want to seem petty. Especially since this woman was going out of her way to take us to the ocean. We walked in silence, just an occasional word thrown between the two of them. Finally after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the ocean, and it was breath taking. The water changed colors as it moved closer to the shore. It was like a moving light was floating in the water, changing with every wave and illuminating the surrounding area.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"It's gorgeous," I replied.  
He stepped forward and started in on a conversation with Avashal. I stepped closer to the water and dipped m fingertips in. It was cool but not cold, just perfect that you could swim in it. I frowned as I saw my reflection and then Avashal's. We were completely different, polar opposites, and yet I felt like he was attracted to her. The way his eyes kept scanning her body and face, like he was trying to keep her in his mind. I sighed and took my shoes off, slowly tip toeing to the water.  
"No!" the doctor yelled.  
I turned in surprise and was drug out from the edge.  
"What?" I yelled.  
"The water here is dangerous to humans, it's like acid," the doctor said solemnly.  
"Oh," was all I could muster.  
He shook his head and sighed.  
"Maybe we should go back to the Tardis," he said.  
"No, no, you continue your talk with A-Ava-"  
"Avashal," he filled in.  
"Yeah, I'll just sit here and watch the water, no touching, I promise," I said.  
He hesitated but as I sat down, he nodded and returned to Avashal.  
'Stupid time lords and their oblivious nature,' I thought as a single tear dripped down my face.


	19. Chapter 19

I got up as the doctor touched Avashal's arm.  
"Okay, I think I've gotten enough of the ocean, can we go back to the Tardis?" I asked.  
"Sure, you okay?" he asked.  
I nodded and wiped my hands free of dirt and sand. We started back and the whole time, the doctor and the girl kept talking and acting all friendly.  
'I really wish I could understand what they were saying,' I thought.  
It didn't take long of their laughter to drive me to the brink of insanity. I smiled slightly when I found the Tardis and immediately went in. I heard hushed voices as I walked towards my room.  
"Let him talk all he wants, if I smell her on him, I'm killing him," I said quietly.  
Maybe it was my pregnancy emotions making this so bad? I took a deep breath and thought back to how I would usually react. Sure I'd be a little upset but nothing like this.  
"So it must be the hormones," I whispered.  
I felt like an idiot. I let my emotions get the better of me. I started back and opened the door, just to find the doctor hugging her. My mouth fell open. Friends can hug... friends can hug... I just kept chanting that to myself as I quietly shut the door. I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it and sat down on the bed.  
"But why would he hug her? I mean, I don't go around hugging guys," I whispered.  
"Kisa?" I heard.  
A knocking came on the door and I stayed quiet, watching the door. He could easily unlock the door with his sonic screwdriver but that would be a breach of personal space.  
"Kisa, open the door," he said.  
"No, I need to be alone," I said.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Hormones," I replied.  
"Then you definitely don't need to be alone," he said.  
I felt tears pooling in my eyes and slowly they dripped one by one onto my legs. I sniffled and held a sob in. Stupid emotions! Suddenly the door was opened and the doctor stopped, staring at me.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"Does it matter?" I asked.  
"I guess it doesn't," he replied.  
He came over slowly and sat by me. Gently a hand was placed on my shoulder.  
"Kisa," he said hesitantly.  
"I'm jealous okay?!" I snapped.  
He flinched back and I felt bad.  
"Jealous of what? Avashal?" he asked.  
"Yes," I muttered.  
"Why?"  
"Because, she's gorgeous, on a planet full of beauty, and she's alien like you, you two were acting like there was no one else in the world the moment you got together," I said.  
His eyes looked dull as he gazed at me.  
"Kisa, she's not gorgeous," he started, "She's pretty, yes, but to me, you're the only gorgeous person in this universe, no matter how pretty her planet is."  
I snorted.  
"As for the alien aspect, you're technically alien to me, so that doesn't even count," he said.  
I shrugged.  
"I'm sorry for getting so caught up with her," he said after a pause, "I rarely get to see her and we used to be such good friends."  
"I understand, I told you hormones were in charge here," I said, "I tried to talk them down but they keep coming back up, and when I saw you hug her, it just- Ugh!"  
His lips twitched into a small smile and he chuckled.  
"Let out your frustration all you want," he said.  
I glared at him.  
"Don't laugh at me when I'm hurting," I said.  
He put up his hands.  
"I was laughing at the noise you made," he said, "My apologies."  
I laid back and sighed. Depression was slowly slipping over me and I wanted to just curl up and sleep.  
"I'm tired," I said.  
He nodded and stood. To my surprise, he came to my side of the bed and began undressing me.  
"Doctor?" I asked.  
He shushed me and stopped when I was down to my camisole and panties. He pulled back the covers and I slid under them. Covering me up, he kissed my temple.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Good night Kisa," he whispered.  
I yawned and by the time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

.

I couldn't hold back a sob as I buried my face in his chest.  
"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," I whispered.  
"For what Kisa? You were acting naturally," he said.  
I shook my head and sniffled.  
"I was jealous and a complete bitch," I said.  
"Don't ever call yourself that again," he reprimanded me.  
I nodded and wiped my eyes. He caught a stray tear with his thumb and smiled down at me as he cupped my face.  
"I love you Kisa, now smile," he said.  
I gave a weak smile and he kissed me softly. My cold body felt instantly warmed.  
'He forgives me,' I thought happily.  
"Just remember this, out of all of time and space, we came together for a reason, I won't let anything change that," he said.  
I gave a nod and sat down.  
"Where should we go now?"  
"I want to visit Amy and Rory," I said suddenly.  
I really missed them.  
"Okay, we'll go see them, want to go now?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that'd be nice," I said.

.  
.

"So not that we mind, but why the unexpected visit?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we're not in a world of trouble are we?" Rory asked, his face going pale.

I laughed and patted his hand.

"No dork, calm down before you go into cardiac arrest," I said.

"So?" Amy asked.

The doctor looked at me for an answer and I sighed.

"We've got a surprise," I said.

"We're having a baby!" the doctor shouted, standing with a large smile on his face.

"But, I thought that couldn't happen?" Amy asked, standing and looked completely spooked.

"I didn't think so either but here we are," he said.

I stood as well and pulled my jacket back, showing the small baby bump I had. It was barely noticeable but was there.

"How far along are you?" Rory asked.

"About four months," I replied.

His mouth widened.

"Really? That far? Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I said happily.  
"How you told your mom?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah, and we explained the whole time lord thing, she wasn't really happy but she accepted it in the end," I said.  
"That sounds fun," Amy said with a laugh.  
"Oh trust me, the only thing that made her accept him for his politeness," I explained.  
I patter the doctor's hand and sat down.  
"So I've been cooped up with the doctor for ages," I winked at him for emphasis, "Where's there to do for fun around here?"

.

I couldn't stop my hips from swaying left and right in time to the music. It was so catchy. I grinned at Rory and pulled him over.

"Protect me," I whispered in his ear.  
He gave me a confused look but soon enough a few guys started flocking around me. I don't know what it was but guys seemed to find my dancing attractive. I tried to move away but was grabbed.  
"Come on girlie, just one dance," he said.  
"Leave her alone," Rory said.  
The guy backed off and I danced closer to Rory.  
"Thanks," I murmured.  
He nodded and returned to dancing.  
"Hey sweetie," another man said.  
Rory turned around but didn't say anything.  
"Sorry but she's taken," a voice said.  
I felt my body light up as I saw the doctor standing there, dressed normal in a black T-shirt and khakis with a pair of sneakers. He put his arm around me and the guy sighed.  
"Hot ones are always taken," he muttered as he walked off.  
I smirked at the doctor as Amy walked up.  
"I got him dressed proper," Amy said.  
"I love your usual outfit doctor, but this is hot," I murmured into his ear.  
"Really now?" he asked with a sly smile.  
I nodded and started dancing again as the song changed to a slow, sexy song.  
"Feel like a dance?" I asked.  
He said nothing but came up behind me, slowly moving his hips. It didn't take long for my body to begin thrumming. Dancing always got me hot, but never like this. As our bodies ground against each other, I felt like I was going to explode. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck, gently thrusting my pelvis into his.  
I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I know we just got here but do you feel like leaving?"  
"Why ever would we?" he teased.  
I pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"That's why," I whispered as I pulled away.  
"Let's dance for a little longer."  
I pouted but nodded. I would get him for that later.


End file.
